


Dates

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “I need to get dates for the weekend,” Derek said, planning a shopping list in his head for the anniversary dinner he was going to cook them. He’d have to write it all down, or he’d forget everything, but it usually helped when he said it out loud, if nothing else so that Stiles would remember it for him.He looked up when Stiles smelled of confusion. It was rare that he did, he got confused a lot but he usually caught up in a split second and there wasn’t really any scent to catch, but he was looking at Derek with big eyes and slightly furrowed brows, smelling confused.“Uh.” Stiles blinked. “Oh. Uh, the 4th and 5th?”Written for the promptLeaning foreheads together - maybe after some stupid misunderstanding, one telling the other he's an idiot, for the other to admit he is, in fact, an idiot??? Thank yoouuuu!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 344





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). Anon asked for 14, _Leaning foreheads together_ , and wanted it to be after some stupid misunderstanding. It was decidedly _not_ easy to come up with a misunderstanding that would work, but I managed this eventually. I hope you like it! ♥ [i-tried.jpg]
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190041856907)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1019118)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

“I need to get dates for the weekend,” Derek said, planning a shopping list in his head for the anniversary dinner he was going to cook them. He’d have to write it all down, or he’d forget everything, but it usually helped when he said it out loud, if nothing else so that Stiles would remember it for him.

He looked up when Stiles smelled of confusion. It was rare that he did, he got confused a lot but he usually caught up in a split second and there wasn’t really any scent to catch, but he was looking at Derek with big eyes and slightly furrowed brows, smelling confused.

“Uh.” Stiles blinked. “Oh. Uh, the 4th and 5th?”

Derek furrowed his own brows as he tried to understand what Stiles was talking about, then he smiled. “Not that kind of dates.”

That did not help Stiles’ confusion at all, instead, it made him furrow his brow deeper and squint. He pursed his lips as to speak, then let his mouth go slack, formed a little O with it, then closed it and tilted his head. “I… what?”

“Dates?” Derek asked. It was all very confusing and he wasn’t sure why Stiles didn’t understand.

“But…” Stiles said, and it dawned on Derek.

“Oh, no,” he started, intending to explain himself, but he couldn’t stop the huff of laughter escaping. “Not dates, _dates_.”

Stiles squinted at him. “The 4th and the 5th…?”

Derek had to put his hand over his mouth to not laugh. “I’m so sorry, no,” he managed before sputtering out a laugh. “ _Food_ , Stiles.”

Stiles squinted at Derek, the confused smile on his lips most likely there because Derek was laughing, then he groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead. “Oh, _dates_.”

Derek walked over to him and pulled him close, dropped his forehead to Stiles’ shoulder as he laughed quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m trying not to laugh.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Stiles said, amusement clear in his voice. “Just laugh at me when I’m wondering why the fuck you would be going on dates on our anniversary.”

Derek wheezed out another laugh. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed. Stiles was laughing too though, so he didn’t feel _too_ guilty. “Your face, though, god.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it all out,” Stiles said, and Derek pulled back to look at him, grinning.

Stiles was grinning too, even though he tried to look grumpy (he failed that spectacularly) and Derek cupped his cheek and rested their foreheads together.

“I am sorry,” Derek said, fighting not to laugh again. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said.

“God, you idiot,” Derek said fondly.

“Yeah, okay, maybe I am an idiot,” Stiles said. “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“You are,” Derek said. He laughed softly and shook his head minutely, still leaning his forehead against Stiles’. “God, I love you.”

Stiles put a hand on the back of Derek’s neck and held him close, his smile big. “I love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
